


Sexting Station

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Neville Longbottom, Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry gets a dirty text from Neville. Draco is caught off-guard.





	Sexting Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sexting Central](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254594) by [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil). 



> Based off of Jeldenils HOT AF fic, [Sexting Central](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254594) \- please go read it first, otherwise this might seem like a mess. 
> 
> Jeldenil, thank you for letting me write this companion piece, and for being so fucking wonderful. Thank you for the beta-ing as well!

Neville positioned himself at the back of the greenhouse, the only spot on the castle grounds where he could get clear cell reception and some  _ fucking _ privacy. The ferocious-looking Devil’s Snare tended to keep away even the most curious students.

He flipped open his cellular, smiling at the black text he saw there.

_ M:  _ Last carriage to the left, he’s sitting in the right booth. Got that book again.

Sending Millie a quick emoji of thanks, Neville opened up another text conversation

_ N:  _ Ready?

_ H: _ Are you sure, Nev? This is what you want? What if he says no?

_ N: _ This is what you want too, Harry. Just think about how great this year will be if we can be together with  _ him. _

_ H: _ We don’t even know if he’s...

_ N:  _ You see the way he looks at you, there’s no way he doesn’t want this. You’re gorgeous, any person would want you. I don’t mind sharing that perfect arse of yours.

_ H:  _ Neville, stop, I can’t walk in there already hard

_ N:  _ Oh yes you can. You’re such a good boy for me, Harry. I want you to sit on that bench and imagine you’re sitting on my face.

_ H:  _ Oh gods

_ N:  _ Tell me when you’re there. 

Neville drummed his fingers on his thigh. He was already hot despite the winter chill, thinking of Harry on the train, on his way to the castle, on the way to his arms. He could hardly wait for that night, when Draco discovered that the three of them had been reassigned the same room to finish out the remainder of the year; the voyeuristic train ride was merely a tease of what the rest of term could bring.

As he thought about how good it would feel to plunge into Harry’s tight heat after their winter apart, potentially with Draco in his hand or, he shivered at the thought, Draco’s cock in his mouth, his phone vibrated.

_ H: _ Just sat down and took off the cloak. Heard his feet shuffle, he’s definitely here.

_ N: _ Good boy, Harry. I’m so proud of you for going in there. Now, are you going to do as you’re told?

_ H: _ Yes, Sir

_ N: _ Oh gods, Harry, I can’t wait to hear you say that out loud. You’re so good for me, aren’t you. Now spread your thighs.

_ H: _ What if I kick him?

_ N: _ Then you’ll feel him pressed up against your foot. Or your calf, or your knee. Maybe he’ll press up against your chest, would you like that?

_ H: _ You know I would

_ N: _ You’re already gagging for it, aren’t you Harry? Already thinking of how his fingers would feel rubbing your pink little nubs, how his tongue might feel dragging down your stomach.

_ H:  _ Neville

He knew Harry was hard, just thinking of Neville and Draco having their way with him. He let his hand drop to his hardening length, allowing himself a satisfying pump before he withdrew again. He wanted to wait, to let the tension of the day build until he was able to get exactly what he wanted. Neville was nothing if not patient.

_ N: _ Touch yourself 

_ H: _ Can’t. Too embarrassed

_ N:  _ This isn’t a request, Harry. Touch yourself.

_ H:  _ Oh gods, I think he’s watching

_ N:  _ Of course he is. You’re so fucking hot. I’ve got my tongue licking fat stripes along that tight hole of yours, can you feel me?

_ H: _ Yes, Merlin, Nev 

_ N: _ Fuck. Pull your cock out of those tight jeans you insist on wearing. They drive me mad, seeing that arse of yours in denim. Takes everything I have not to rip them right off and have my way with you

_ H: _ Oh shit, I heard him. He groaned

_ N: _ Seeing your cock for the first time would make anyone groan, darling. I wish I could spend all my time on my knees with you in my mouth

_ H: _ Fuck

_ N: _ As much as I love your cock, though, I love being inside you more. Can you feel me opening you up with my tongue, love? 

_ H _ : I just said your name out loud

_ N: _ Did you moan it? Did you let the entire train know what a little whore you are, so desperate for Masters cock? 

_ H: _ Yes, gods, I

_ N: _ What do you want Harry? You’re so wet and open, I can probably slip right into that beautiful hole of yours

_ H: _ I need

_ N: _ Draco’s there love, tell him what you need. Tell him you want him to fill you up

_ H: _ Fuck

_ N:  _ Say it, Harry. Say you need Draco to fuck you. Tell him how much you need his cock in your pretty little hole

Neville couldn’t help but picture Harry in the train car. The way his face was probably flushed, his glasses slipping from the top of his nose, the tip of his cock bright red and leaking as he twisted and pulled.

The way Draco probably looked, wide-eyed and crazed as he watched, hidden and trying desperately not to move as Harry begged.

_ H: _ I heard him clearly this time he moaned 

_ N: _ He wants you. You’re gorgeous all on display, your lovely cock in your hand. It could be Draco’s hand around your cock. Would you like that, Harry?

Neville grinned when he didn’t get a response. Harry was close, desperate. He took mercy on his partner, racing towards the precipice as his train raced towards home.

_ N: _ Come for me, Harry

Neville rewarded himself with a palm pressed against his hard cock, and keened at the sense of release. He knew it would be worth it, later, when he could finally coat Harry’s skin with his seed, but right now it was hard to resist pulling at his own length.

_ N: _ Did you come for me?

_ H: _ Fuck, yes, Neville, I love you so much

_ N: _ I know, baby. Now tell Draco how much you liked it

_ H: _ You can’t be serious

_ N: _ Tell him, Harry. He needs to hear it, and you need to say it. Out loud.

_ H: _ You’re a right prick

_ N: _ Love you too

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Get The Engine Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304181) by [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil), [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790)




End file.
